


Stay Together

by laurastewart



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: Ali and Emily try to work up the courage to tell the other girls they are dating while Emily is all for it Ali is more worried and nervous about the girls reactions





	Stay Together

Ali and Emily are lying on Ali's bed making out however Emily's mind is elsewhere 

"But we are telling them tonight right"

Emily kills the mood Ali stops kissing Emily's neck and just looks at Emily frustrated that Emily is still keep going on about it she sits herself up on the bed resting her back on the headboard 

"Seriously babe,we were Just and you just had to bring that up like right now"

Emily gives Ali her best puppy dog apology eyes but still keeps pressing Ali for an answer she didn't want to hide what they had anymore she wanted the world to know

"I'm sorry,but like we have been doing this keeping us a secret thing for way to long now I just I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you in front of the other girls"

Ali goes to answer when Emily's phone suddenly goes of playing her favrouite song Emily smiles at Ali before reaching over Ali to the beside table to get her phone she looks at her phone and Aria's name pops up Emily answers much to Ali's annoyance 

**_"Hey Aria what's up"_ **

**_"Nothing just phoning to make sure your still coming to that party tonight"_ **

**_"I'm not sure might just stay home"_ **

**_"No way you can't remember Hanna is setting you up on a date with Sabrina the girl that works at the brew you can't stand her up plus you could do with a new girl"_ **

Emily's eyes quickly dart over to Ali who is sitting right beside her and can her the entire conversation after a couple seconds silence Aria asks if Emily's okay

_**"Em are you still there"** _

_**"Uh..yeah I'm still here I don't know Aria I'll let you guys know if I'm going"** _

_**"Alright fine but just to let you know you's to would be cute together I gotta go Spencer is having an argument with the baby on the phone what won't stop crying....Spenc You can't just...I gotta go Em....Spencer...bye"** _

_**"Bye"** _

 

*Call Ends*

Ali is annoyed and angry and she's not being shy on letting Emily know she stands up of the bed 

"So you and Sabrina"

Ali let the words out in an angry tone Emily new how this looked but She didn't understand why Ali was being jealous they aren't even officially together outside this room is what was going through Emily's mind

"Ali"

"You know what Em Aria's right you to would make a great couple"

"Wait Ali that's not what is going in here I don't even like her,I mean I don't talk to her I only see her in passing besides as if I'd go on a date with her wh...."

Ali interups Emily

"Save it Em,you know what you know we're trying to talk me into telling the others about us and all that time you knew you had a date tonight"

Emily can't think of anything to say it's like her mind just went blank all she could see was Ali's sad and hurt face staring back at her 

"You know what whatever this was between us"

Ali points to them both

"It's ove..."

Emily couldn't take it anymore she knew what Ali was going to say and she needed to stop her she jumps up from the bed and grabs Ali's face and kisses her softly Ali at first kisses Emily back but snaps back to reality 

"No Em we can't do this anymore you obviously want something more something I can't give you right now....."

"Ali do you really think I cafe that much about telling the others about us I'd rather keep us a secret forever than lose you we can wait until your ready to tell them as long as I have you Ali there is honestly nowhere is rather be"

"But what about your date"

"I won't go you don't have be jealous nobody is going to take me away from you I only love you it always has and always will be you Ali"

Ali kisses Emily softly on the lips

"Go on that "date" tonight"

Emily is taken aback did she not just hear a word she just said Ali just smiles

"This party Hanna is throwing she's counting on you being there you need to go Em and show your support"

"But Sabrina"

"I trust you if you say you don't have feelings for her then your telling the truth"

Emily kisses Ali but harder than before as they fall onto Ali's bed they lay next to eachother and continue making out 


End file.
